


【拔flag点梗第六期】② Long Time No See

by programeggsoup



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, In the prision, M/M, daily life
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 09:13:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20112682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/programeggsoup/pseuds/programeggsoup
Summary: 【文风倾向】日常【题材倾向】黑帮AU【出场人物】Feanor，Fingolfin【配对组合】Fn×Fgf【文章分级】PG【字数统计】1211【完稿日期】2017年2月7日 @Princess Sally





	【拔flag点梗第六期】② Long Time No See

监狱的牢门，打开又合拢，发出了锈铁摩擦剥落的尖啸声。狱警深知本来就在里面的那位和刚被关进去的那位都不是什么省油的灯，识趣地一言未发就走了。西区前黑帮老大芬国昐，吃惊地看着自己的新狱友。后者整个过程连头都没抬，现在还端坐在床口看书。  
“真是稀客，哪阵风把你吹来了？”即使身着素色的粗布囚衣，也丝毫没有削弱东区前黑帮老大的咄咄逼人的气场。费诺合上书页，翘起二郎腿，瞥了一眼自己的前合作伙伴。  
“好久不见，您真是无论何时何地都不忘奚落我。我看你一个人蹲监牢太寂寞，大发慈悲来陪陪你。”芬国昐毫不客气地拉开写字台前的椅子坐下。  
“说的好像我跟你很熟的一样。也不知是谁挟着我的命，跟我儿子讨价还价了一整天。”费诺决定无视芬国昐，重新翻开书。  
“噢，那是您把自己的身价贬得太厉害，我觉得您值得上更大的价钱，所以帮你抬一抬身价。”  
“要我记得，一开始漫天要价的是你。”费诺对他的反驳嗤之以鼻。  
“啊，再怎么说我也算是救了您，要点回报也是正常的。”芬国昐耸耸肩，显得很无辜。  
“那好，你要钱也就算了。凭什么连丁巴尔那片无人区都抢了去！”费诺面露愠色，抬头狠狠瞪了他一眼。  
“丁巴尔那块本来就跟我的地盘离得近。”芬国昐抬手在空中笔画。  
“离得近就是你的了？那干嘛不把多松尼安阿德嘉兰全吃下来？”  
“那样会吃撑，太大也管不过来，我可没您气吞东贝尔兰的野心。”  
“哼，这种冠冕堂皇之词，也只有你说得出口。”  
“您有没有兴趣听我下一步的计划？”芬国昐突然压低了声音。  
“没有。”干脆的回答。  
“那有没有兴趣听听我为啥会来陪您？”  
“没有。”  
“有没有兴趣给我讲讲你是怎么进来的？我很好奇。”  
“没有……芬国昐你再烦信不信我立马喊人来给你换个间！军火走私。慢走不送！”费诺抄起手里的书往芬国昐那儿劈头砸了过去，后者轻松躲开。  
“噢，我刚刚问过了，他们最近房间紧缺，没有多余的单人间了。又担心我这个前黑帮老大跟别人关一间容易搞事……对了，您有没有兴趣听听魔苟斯的近况？”  
“哼，他们难道不觉得把两个前黑帮老大关一起更容易出事。说！”  
“我就知道您对冤家还是有点兴趣的，要说他，还得从上次……”芬国昐伸手去捡可怜的书。  
“重点。限你在50个字以内讲完。”  
“咳……因为他强占了艾塞尔西瑞安，又炸了我两座厂，我趁他在公共区时光明正大地把他打成了重伤，现在还在医院躺着。”  
“所以你就被阿德嘉兰的警察逮住了？”  
“正是。”  
“虽然我现在没什么心情听你光辉事迹，不过我现在对你倒是有了些兴趣，芬国昐。”费诺起身，缓步走到芬国昐面前。他抬起右手掐住芬国昐的下颌，让他不得不保持四十五度仰望天空姿势，“魔苟斯是我的猎物，谁都不准抢！我跟他的仇，此世若未完，死了也要追杀他至天涯海角！”  
“咳，不是我说您啊，您都牢里蹲了，能少夸点海口吗？还不如我实际行动来得干脆……对了，您知道我儿子把您儿子拐了的事吗？”  
“芬国昐，你还好意思说我夸下海口，分明是我儿子拐了你儿子……不过既然你这么说，要不就把你自己赔给我好了，两清！”


End file.
